


"it made me merciless"

by notjustmom



Series: "You remember too much..." [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	"it made me merciless"

"It made me merciless," Sherlock murmured into John's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You. My feelings for you." He rolled over and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Not your fault. I just never had a reason - it just surprised me a bit..."

"Do you have any regrets?" John asked quietly, as he moved to sit behind him.

Sherlock closed his eyes and lowered his head, sighing as he felt John wrap himself around him. "No. I got home to you. That's all I cared about."

"I love you." John kissed his shoulder and felt him shiver under his lips.

"John."

"How did you know?"

"How did I know... what?"

"That you loved me. How did you know what you felt was love, and not, I don't know, indigestion?"

John snorted and tightened his arms around Sherlock. "It's complicated, and yet not. It's how I feel when I'm around you. I'm nervous and yet, at the same time, I've never been more at ease with any one else, it's how you look at me when I enter a room, how you react when I touch you..."

Sherlock turned and flipped John back onto the sleep-mussed sheets, well, not much sleeping had actually taken place that morning, Sherlock mused with a slight lopsided grin.

"What are you thinking about?" John whispered as he watched Sherlock's eyes glitter back at him.

"Just you, John. Just you."

"I'm honoured."

Sherlock nuzzled his neck and muttered quietly, "as well you should be."


End file.
